There is difficulty in delivering sufficient motor current to test large industrial motors using a portable tester. Prior to this invention, the tester needed to be powered by a two or three phase outlet of 220V or higher. With this invention, the tester can run broken rotor bar tests using a single-phase outlet of just 117/120 Volts.